The Talk
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: Poseidon is going through a rough time when he finds out the Zeus is accusing his son of taking his bolt, so Athena decides to have a talk with him. one shot.


**This one shot is set when Zeus finds out about Poseidon's son Percy. Poseidon is all depressed about all of the craziness and Athena has a talk with him. Enjoy!**

"I hear that you have a son."

Athena sat down next to me and looked at the sky, "Is that true?"

I was so deep in thought that I jumped when she sat down, "What? What's true?"

Without looking I could tell that she rolled her eyes, "Is it true that you have a son?"

That's just what I needed. Another family member wanting to get in on all the gossip.

I'm really not in the mood for this. Especially after Zeus and I just had an argument about the same topic. I'm still fuming.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Take it as whatever you want." I snapped.

Athena shifted her weight, "Are you angry at me?"

I had to think that one through. The past few days I have been mad at everybody.

"I guess not." I decided

"Then talk to me Poseidon. I know we have never have been that close, but maybe I can help you. And I don't see a line of gods wanting to offer advice."

I sighed, "Fine. Yes I have a son. His name is Percy and he's 12 years old" I paused.

"You broke the pact." Athena's gears seemed to be turning.

I nodded, "I broke the pact. Zeus found out and now he's accusing my son of stealing his lighting bolt."

Arenas eyes were closed. It looked like she actually cared about my life for once. "Oh my. I should have know. My father doesn't tell me anything." she grumbled.

"I don't know what to do. He's only twelve. He doesn't even know who he is. He probably thinks that his father is dead." the last words made my voice shake.

"But when he finds out he will be proud of who he is." Athena said while rubbing my back.

"He won't be very proud when his uncle electrocutes him to death for something that he didn't do."

Athena slapped my arm and gasped, "Don't talk like that! Zeus would never..." she trailed off.

"Do you think that he will be one in the great prophecy?" this question drilled in my mind. It terrified me.

Athena gave me a sympathetic look, "let's just focus on the bolt right now."

I shrugged but my mind was still racing with worry. I feel terrible that I haven't contacted him for years. I'm not sure he knows that I exist. I've watching him I guess, sort of guiding him but it's not the same. What a lousy father.

And now I need him. I need him to return that bolt. He'll think that I'm just using him. And in a way I am.

"So where is that great advice you were talking about?"

She smirked, "You have lots of problems on your hands."

"Wow. Thanks."

"I think that you should some how contact your son. And he does have help. Like that demigod camp. But you need to offer lots of support. You can't really do anything else. I'm sorry"

I nodded. She was right. Like always.

"Oh and other price of advice. Tell your son to stay away from my children"

I frowned, "I'm not sure how that's helpful."

Athena just shrugged, "When Zeus calms down I'll talk to him. Maybe I can get him to change his midnight about the boy."

I snorted, "Good luck with that."

Athena didn't catch on to my sarcasm, "Thank you" she stood up and brushed imaginary dust off her dress.

I stared at the world below. My son was out there somewhere doing normal mortal stuff. I can't believe that just in a few days he'll be forced into the hell of monsters and stubborn gods.

Before Athena walked out of earshot I yelled, "Thanks Athena! Does this mean that we are like friends or something?"

I turned to see her expression. She gave me a frown followed by an eye roll, "Hardly."

And with that she walked out of the room.

Weirdly, I sort of felt better about the whole situation. More confident this will all work out, eventually.

But when I looked at the world below I was reminded that Percy is still unaware about all of this. He's still in danger and he's still the target of a very powerful angry god. I just wish he knew that I love him.

**Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS are always appreciated! **

**I also hope that you guys check out my other two stories. I have a story of the one-shots that i'm doing all together. so if you liked this story then check it out. Thanks and have a great saturday night! **


End file.
